Wedding Dress
by PPG-Zaddictedfiend
Summary: I got bored, so i started listening to Tae Yang. I decided to write this for the heck of it.


i was listening to Tae Yang and decided to write this.

i don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

><p>Miyako POV<p>

I'm getting married with Taaka-kun in an hour, and I'm freaking out desu~. I love Taaka, and when he suddenly proposed to me I felt happy, but why do I feel so empty? My answer was just beyond the window. Boomer… What's he doing here?

"Boomer? I thought you weren't going to make it…" my eyes were brimming with tears. Boomer had become my best friend when the Ruffs turned good, so I felt so happy that he was able to make it to my wedding.

"Look at you Miyako. I see you still beautiful as always. Speaking of which, I have you wedding gift and there's no time to waste because you really need to listen to me right now." I simple nodded and listen closely.

_**I would argue  
>Then you would cry<br>As you're struggling, I would only get stronger  
>My heartaches behind these shadows<br>My face brightens up as I see your smile  
>I worry that you might notice my feelings<br>And I get scared that the gap between us would widen  
>I hold my breath<br>Then I bite my lips  
>Then I pray that she would leave his side. <strong>_

_**Baby, please don't hold those hands  
>Cuz you should be my lady<br>Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time.  
><strong>_

_**Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever  
>I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come<br>The wedding dress you once wore  
>The wedding dress you once wore<br>The wedding dress you once wore**_

_**You, who never understood my feelings  
>Because of that, I ended up despising you<br>Then I wished a misfortune upon you  
>But now, my eyes are dry<br>I try to talk to you but I realized that I'm alone  
>Every night, I would look back and think<br>If I already knew the results  
>Then I close my eyes<br>Then I dream an endless dream  
>Then I pray she would leave his side.<strong>_

_**Baby, please don't hold those hands  
>Cuz you should be my lady<br>Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time.**_

_**Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever  
>I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come<br>The wedding dress you once wore  
>The wedding dress you once wore<br>The wedding dress you once wore**_

_**By all means, be happy with him  
>So I can move on<br>Please erase me out of your heart  
>Although I tried my best but, no oh~<strong>_

_**I've been living the lies for too long  
>Yet, she would look at me and smile. <strong>_

"Miyako, I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I just wanted to tell you that." He ran off leaving me all alone. I heard a knock, and Momoko and Kaoru came in. I ran to them crying my eyes out.

"Momoko, Kaoru, I've made the stupidest mistake of my life!"

"Miyako, what happened?" I started rambling on to Momoko.

"Woah, Miyako slow down! Just calm down, remember you're getting married in less than half and hour." I cried even more on Kaoru's shoulder.

"That's the problem! I don't think I want to marry Taaka anymore." I sniffled, while Momoko left her jaw open, and Kaoru just sighed. I just wasn't up to it anymore; I realize that I loved the man that was right under my nose. I looked up, finding myself looking like a clown; mascara streaking down my cheeks, lipstick smudged, and no make-up near where it was originally. Taaka kicked the door open at the moment.

"Miyako, what the hell are you doing? You look horrible, and you ruined Kaoru's shirt. Now both of you have to be fixed. Can I get a helper anywhere? Momoko, where's that stupid boy you're with?" I saw Brick behind him, his eyebrow twitching. I…how?...Why… What a jerk! I did what was pure instinct to me; I stomped on his foot and ran away.

"Miyako? I though you were getting married? Why do you look like that?" I heard Butch running next to me. I turned my head, trying to hide a sniffle.

"Ah, you saw Boomer didn't you?" I nodded.

"Man, he really loved you, and you know it takes a lot of courage to tell you 'I love you' and be okay with watching you get married." Butch you're not helping.

"Where is he?" I muttered. Then he said think, _where did you accept his friendship?_ Then butch just left me. THE PARK! I ran with lightning speed over to see Boomer sitting in our favorite bench. I walked over and hugged him from behind.

"Miyako…" he was about to turn his head.

"Don't turn around! I look really bad." He still turned around and took a good look at me.

"What's wrong with how you look? You still look very beautiful." He leaned in for a kiss. His lips fit perfectly on mine like a missing puzzle piece.

"Took you long enough Miyako" Boomer teased. I just smiled.


End file.
